


wolf's eye

by greywardenblue



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Lavellan knows all his bullshit but Solas doesn't Know That She Knows, Mage Lavellan - Freeform, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywardenblue/pseuds/greywardenblue
Summary: farkasszemet nézni(hungarian expression): to look into somebody's eyes defiantly without blinking, literally: to look a wolf in the eye
Relationships: Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	wolf's eye

Nellie took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. Three years of extra knowledge, discoveries and identity crises were enough to make one’s head hurt even without trying to figure out how to share that knowledge with reluctant learners in only a few months. And how was she supposed to explain that she didn’t have proof, because _they hadn’t found it yet_?

As she looked around the Dalish encampment, her eyes were drawn to a strange pair: a bald elf and a handsome dwarf sitting in the middle of a circle formed by children and adolescents, including her own brother and cousins, eagerly listening to a story Varric was telling. Solas was reluctant to come at all, but he looked more relaxed now, almost at ease. Nellie allowed him to tell his stories too, but begged him to take it slow.

Pain suddenly flared up in her arm, and she gritted her teeth. This was a common occurrence, and usually the intense pain only lasted a few seconds, but every time… every time, it brought back a memory she was trying to keep down.

_He lets go of her arm and steps back. It hurts so much, she thinks she can feel her arm disintegrating, but that’s not possible, is it? He says something, but she barely hears him. She tries to call his name, but it doesn’t come out. Then he walks away. The intense pain blinds her._

_When she opens her eyes, the pain is gone, but she’s kneeling on the floor of a holding cell. Guards in Inquisition armor are standing around her, watching her warily. Before she could ask them what’s going on, Cassandra and Leliana walk in. Neither of them recognize her, but their words are too familiar._

It was more than strange, to be back when she was three years ago, repeating conversations she already had, introducing herself to people she’d fought beside. People she’d hugged. People she’d cried with. People who held her close in Haven that wasn’t really Haven. People that shattered her.

She expected him to greet her differently, to explain what happened - because it had to be him that did the spell, right? She had never heard of any magic like this before, and he was the only one there when it happened, other than the statues that used to be people. It had to be him. It had to be him who gave her a second chance to stop him.

Nellie rubbed her aching arm and turned away from the encampment, needing a second to breathe on her own. Kind words and gentle persuasion would not stop the Dread Wolf, not the one that walked away from her on the other side of the mirror, three years in the future. But they might still stop the one sitting in the circle with Varric, if she did it right this time. And if they didn’t… well, she had more time to prepare for that, too.

She walked away from the camp aimlessly, and almost literally stumbled upon what she was running away from. A statue sitting just outside camp, facing away. She laughed sadly at the irony as she glanced back towards her companions. 

Nobody followed her. She sat down next to the statue, hugging it tight, and closed her eyes. 

“I don’t know if I’m doing the right thing,” she confessed. “I don’t know if this is going to work. But it has to, because I don’t know what I’m going to do if it doesn’t. I don’t even want to think about it.” She shuddered into the thought. How was she supposed to choose between the World and Him? Even if the right choice was obvious, it seemed impossible to make. “I have to get it right this time. Please, I beg you, work with me here.”

“A curious way of praying.” Nellie let go of the statue as if lightning had struck her. “And an even more curious god to choose.” Her body relaxed when she realized it wasn’t her Keeper, or even one of her own clan to follow her so quietly. She blushed furiously as she wondered what it must have looked like to him of all people, to see the young, impressionable Inquisitor who has been flirting with him for the past months sit on the ground with her arms around the Wolf.

“I am a curious person,” she answered finally as he settled next to her. A bald, Fade-loving elf called Solas on one side, and a statue of the elven god Fen’Harel on the other. “And I would choose him anytime. He’s really not that bad, if you know how to handle him.”

She met his questioning gaze and held it without blinking. He turned away first.


End file.
